


Monster of the Week

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Themes, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dating Dean Winchester has its perks!  And when you call him with a lead on a new “monster of the week”, he is quick to come to your rescue.





	Monster of the Week

Hunting things. Saving people.  The family business.  You knew this moto well, but you were no hunter.  Unless you count the twenty minutes you spent in the grocery store looking for that one weird ingredient for Dean’s pie…no?  Okay, then you weren’t a hunter.  But you were familiar with the life, so familiar in fact that you had moved into the bunker and become the steady girlfriend of the one and only Dean Winchester.

 

While Dean and Sam were on hunts, you essentially played housewife.  Doing the supply runs, making sure the laundry was done, cooking meals, buying them some more clothes…who seriously only owns three shirts?  And for anyone else, they probably would have been bored, but not you, you loved it.  You saw it as you were the Alfred to Dean’s Batman and Sam’s Robin.  Of course, you would never tell Sam that you considered him Robin…but you did told Dean you saw him as Batman, he enjoyed it.

 

But after a couple months, you learned that there was going to be some down time…or a lot of it…so you got yourself a part time job.  Something that would bring home a little money, and provide you with something to do while the boys were away on a hunt.  You had originally went with them on their trips…but after one too many close calls, you had a talk with Dean and decided to stay at the bunker…hold down the fort so to speak. 

 

So that was what brought you to ‘The Sandwich Shop’.  Original name…right?  But it was a nice place to work.  It was about a 45 minute drive from the bunker, the next town over, but it was perfect.  There was usually only you, the manger Kyle (who rarely was there), a couple other girls, and then…the new guy, Dorian.

 

You enjoyed coming in and opening the shop, seeing the regulars, and talking with Sarah and Kari.  It was always laid back and relaxing.  You never got so busy that it was really stressful, so you were able to have a nice easy job.  But all that changed when the new guy attacked…

 

He didn’t attack, so much as came on way too strong.  His first day, you were in charge of showing him the ropes, teaching him how to make the sandwiches, use the cash drawer, and all that.  And it went fine.  But after about a week, his personality shifted from just friendly…to overly friendly.  He would always find ways to brush up against you, use pet names, and he kept asking you out, even though you told him you had a boyfriend.

 

“They why don’t I ever see him?”  He would state with a disgusting smirk on his face, one you were more than ready to punch right off his face.  And you knew you could, Dean had showed you how.  But nothing you did seemed to put him off, so he just kept coming on stronger and stronger…until the point where you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

You slipped out the backdoor of the shop as you took your fifteen minute break and pulled out your phone, hitting a couple buttons and then listening to the ringing.  The boys had been on a hunt for the past two weeks, so you were hoping they were close to wrapping it up soon.

 

Just as you were getting ready to hang up, figuring he was busy, your favorite voice drifted through the earpiece.  “Good morning, beautiful.  How’s my girl doing today?”

 

You couldn’t help but beam as you always did when Dean called you beautiful, or his girl.  To say you were head over heels for him was an understatement.  “I’m doing okay, just missing my man.”

 

“I miss you too, Chels…but we have finished the case, heading out tomorrow morning.  Sam took a bit of a hit so I’m letting him rest up.”

 

“Is he okay?”  You said, suddenly filled with worry over the tall hunter.  Sam was always like a brother to you, where Dean was your lover, and when either of them got hurt you went a little momma bear on them.

 

Dean chuckled as he heard your worry through the phone, “He’s fine, baby.  I would rather know why you called.  You don’t usually call in the middle of the day…”

 

“Yea…”  You took a deep breath as you got ready to speak.  “So…I have a problem here that I think only you can fix.” 

 

You could hear silence on the other side before Dean’s deep voice asked seriously.  “What it is?”

 

“I have a…thing…that needs to be dealt with…”  You said with a sly smile on your face.  “Mind coming and seeing me in the shop when you get home?  I think seeing you will scare the bad guy off.” 

 

Dean chuckled as he realized what you were asking him.  “That bad, huh?” 

 

“He grabbed my ass earlier…said it was an accident, but I know-.”

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can…” 

 

000

 

That conversation was two days ago, and you knew that Dean would be in town any minute now, which was why even though Dorian was half way up your ass all day, you didn’t really care…

 

“So…Kari said that I am in for some trouble today.”  Dorian asked as he leaned on the counter in front of you.

 

“Did she now?”

 

“That’s what she said.  So…are you going to punish me like the bad boy I am?” 

 

It was too perfect…Dorian was so busy hitting on you that he didn’t hear the little bell chime as two tall, gorgeous, fit men walked into the shop.  You leaned forward and gave him a smirk.  “I won’t…but he will.” 

 

On cue, Dean grabbed Dorian’s shoulder and spun him around, shoving him against the wall.  “Excuse me…you’re blocking me from someone important.”  And without another word Dean leaned over the counter and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

You heard Sam chuckle as the other girls gasped…Dorian, if you had to guess was in a state of shock.  When Dean pulled away he gave you a quick wink before looking to Sam.  “Feeling lunch here today?”  He asked his brother, who just shook his head as he laughed. 

 

“6 inch Italian? A drink and some fruit?”  Sam cast over to you as you nodded. 

 

“Of course, and for you, baby?”  You cooed at Dean as he looked down at you. 

 

“I’ll take a 6 inch meat trio, if you can handle that.”  Dean’s words dripped with innuendo, laying it on thick as a way to mark his turf, showing Dorian that you were not up for some other person to steal away. 

 

You licked your lips and smirked.  “Oh, baby…You know I can handle more than 6 inches.  And I plan to handle it after work tonight.”

 

The girls behind you squeal…literally squealed as you saw Dorian’s jaw drop to the floor from the corner of your eye.  Needless to say, this little display seemed to get the point across to the new guy that you were taken, and not parting with him anytime soon. 

 

“I look forward to it…”  Dean shot you a wink before giving you another kiss and turned to face Dorian.  “You are lucky that Chelsey likes her job here…or I would have kicked your ass for laying a hand on her…but I don’t think that’s going to be a problem anymore, is it?”

 

Dorian just stood there, wide eyed as he shook his head quickly. 

 

“Good…and I better not hear about you doing that crap to any of these other girls, either…capiche?”  With that he walked over and took a seat across form Sam, leaving you beaming.  You quickly slipped on some gloves as you pulled out two loaves to start the sandwiches. 

 

“Oh, no!”  Kari said quickly as she took the bread from you.  “I can handle this…I think you have something…or someone else to handle.” 

 

She shot you a wink as Sarah came up and gave you an approving nod.  “And when you are done handling him…maybe you can help with find a way to handle his friend?”

 

“Brother.”  You corrected as Kari gave Sarah a playful slap and they started an argument on who saw Sam first. 

 

You chuckled as you moved around the counter, glaring at Dorian as you walked past him.  But when you got to Dean, you grabbed his hand and pulled him from the booth.  “We will be back in…fifteen minutes?”  You gave Dean a questioningly, playful look.

 

“Oh, baby, it’s been two weeks…better make it twenty.”  He quickly followed behind you as you walked over to the door, moving as fast as you could to get to the Impala.

 

“Be back in twenty!”  You shouted to the girls as they gave giggles as Dean picked you up over his shoulder, saying you were moving too slowly.

 

Sure, you may not be a hunter, but lucky for you, you had one hell of a hunter that was always happy to drive away the monsters and bad guys.  Even if that meant that you became his prey. 


End file.
